The Forgotten Poetry
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: SyaoranXSakura. Kenangan Sakura yang berkaitan dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Gaje, ONESHOT, RnR


The Forgotten Poetry

a Tsubasa Chronicle Fanfic

Pairing: SyaoranxSakura.

Disclaimer: Saya bukan yang punya Tsubasa Chronicle. Tsubasa Chronicle adalah milik CLAMP semata..

Di tengah malam buta, di saat yang lain telah terlelap, di sebuah ruangan di sebuah rumah yang sederhana, tampak ada sebuah cahaya samar-samar. Dan jika kau melihat jendela kamar itu –yang merupakan satu-satunya jendela kamar di sana-, maka kau akan menemukan seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan pendek bermata hijau yang sedang sibuk menulis di meja kayu yang lapuk.

Sakura, gadis itu, tampak sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang berada di kepalanya. Ia seperti ingin menuliskan sesuatu secepat-cepatnya sebelum ia akan melupakannya lagi. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia tulis –ia hanya asal tulis saja. Menurutnya, yang penting saat ini ia menuliskannya.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu dan akhirnya tulisan itu ia selesaikan, tepat sebelum ia akan melupakannya. Lalu ia kembali membaca kertas itu. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa tak yakin akan tulisan itu. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang di puisi tersebut.

Namun, saat ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang hilang, ingatan itu malah seperti terhapus begitu saja. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingatnya, namun semakin ia mengingat, ia malah semakin bingung. Kepalanya sampai terasa pusing sehingga ia harus memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah.. biarlah.. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja," kata Sakura, mencoba tenang. Setelah itu, ia segera mematikan saklar lampunya. Ia lalu bergegas tidur di kasurnya. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia sempat menangkap gambar jam yang menunjukkan jarum pendek ke angka 1 dan jarum panjang ke arah 12.

"Ah.. rupanya sudah malam. Kurasa aku harus tidur," kata Sakura sembari memejamkan mata. Dan seketika itu juga, malam hari kembali menjadi malam yang monoton dan biasa-biasa saja.

~ - ~

"Sakura, bangunlah. Ini sudah jam 10 siang," kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat bernama Syaoran. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura, dan kembali berkata, "Bangunlah, Sakura."

Jauh di pikiran Syaoran, ia sebenarnya kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura bisa terlambat bangun. Setahunya, Sakura jarang sekali terlambat bangun. Makanya, ia cemas sekali dan kalut.

Saat Syaoran sedang membangunkan Sakura, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di meja Sakura. Sebuah kertas lusuh yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Syaoran, sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura lagi, mulai berpikir. Setahunya, saat pertama kali mereka menginap di losmen ini, tak ada kertas di meja Sakura. Makanya, ia kebingungan akan apakah isi kertasnya.

Syaoran yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan membaca kertas itu. Dan ia hanya bisa terhenyak membacanya.

~ - ~

**Flashback mode: ON (saat Syaoran dan Sakura masih beranjak remaja)**

_Waktu memutar segala sesuatunya, _

_Dan membawaku ke dalam perasaan ini_

_Mengapa aku merasa berdebar setiap menemukan mukanya,_

_Aku tak mengerti._

_Entah apa itu nama perasaan itu,_

_Tapi aku menikmatinya._

_Meski terkadang aku malu, _

_Dan membuatku merasa tak nyaman bersamanya._

_Waktu memutar segala sesuatunya,_

_Namun apakah waktu akan membawaku ke saat aku sanggup mengucapkannya?_

Syaoran remaja tiba-tiba teringat akan perasaannya yang ia rasakan pada Sakura. Kertas puisi yang entah mengapa tergeletak di mejanya itu membuatnya bersemu merah, persis seperti orang jatuh cinta. Entah siapa yang menulisnya, karena setahunya tak ada orang yang ia kenal yang gaya menulisnya seperti ini. Tapi siapapun orang itu, ia pasti bisa membaca pikiran Syaoran.

Syaoran lalu terduduk di kursinya. Entah mengapa, satu kesadaran menggugahnya: ia harus mengetahui perasaan Sakura padanya.

~ - ~

**Back to the present…**

"Jadi… dulu yang menulisnya adalah kamu, Sakura?" gumam Syaoran. Ia masih heran akan kenyataan ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa puisi tanpa judul itu rupanya dibuat oleh orang yang ia sukai.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara menguap. "HOAAMMM!" kata Sakura yang baru terbangun. Ia tampak belum sadar betul. Buru-buru Syaoran menaruh kembali puisi itu di meja. Lalu Syaoran menyapa Sakura (yang sudah menyadari kehadiran Syaoran) , "Selamat pagi, Sakura."

"Selamat pagi, Syaoran-kun. Err.. jam berapa sekarang?" kata Sakura masih dengan nada berat.

"Jam sepuluh. Tumben sekali Sakura telat bangun…," kata Syaoran

"Berarti.. sapaanku salah dong? Kan sekarang sudah tidak pagi lagi?" kata Sakura polos sambil masih mengantuk.

FIN.

a/n: Ending super gantung. Hobi sih saya gantungin cerita, hehehe. Review ya.. terutama soal puisinya.. Susah tuh buatnya :-) Gomen jika ada misstypo, tapi kayaknya sudah saya periksa dan nggak ada. Fanfic yang dibuat setelah adik saya sembuh dari campak! Dan saya lagi berusaha buat fic Kuro-Tomoyo!! Doain berhasil ya..


End file.
